A reclosable bag is generally provided with a zipper at the mouth end thereof for opening and reclosing the bag. The zipper includes opposing male and female closure profiles configured to releasably interlock with each other. Heretofore, the zipper has been adhered to the mouth end of the bag using a variety of techniques. In one technique, a base of the male closure profile is adhered to an inner surface of a front film of the bag, while a base of the female closure profile is adhered to an inner surface of a back film of the bag. This adherence is typically achieved by means of heat fusion. In another technique, the male and female closure profiles are integrally formed with the inner surfaces of the respective front and back films of the bag by means of coextrusion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,755 to Branson teaches yet another technique in which the zipper is affixed by heat sealing equipment to the exterior of the bag. More specifically, a male closure profile is sealed at least on its ends to the outer surface of one film of the bag, while a female closure profile is sealed at least on its ends to the outer surface of the opposing film of the bag. The male and female closure profiles are adapted for interlocking with the front and back films of the bag interposed therebetween.
A drawback of the reclosable bag disclosed in the Branson patent is that the polymeric material of the closure profiles must be heat-sealable to the polymeric material of the bag films in order to adhere the closure profiles to the respective bag films. This required compatibility of materials limits the combinations of materials which may be utilized with each other. Another drawback of the reclosable bag disclosed in the Branson patent is that the zipper can only be employed with the bag to which it is affixed. The zipper cannot be reused with another bag. When an individual wishes to dispose of the bag, he or she must necessarily dispose of the attached zipper. Such obligatory disposal of the attached zipper is wasteful.
A need therefore exists for a reclosable bag arrangement which overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings associated with the reclosable bag disclosed in the Branson patent.